Doshite Koi
by TrueBlue Sisters
Summary: Police apprentices Corissa and Danielle go to protect Earl Cain Hargreaves from the Manic and find it hard to stay on the job
1. The Mainac

Disclaimer- We do not own Godchild but we do the OC's. Enjoy!

Doshite Koi? (Why Love?)

The light of the mid-night moon shown brightly as the man walked through the alley all alone. He heard a sound behind him and cringed, hearing these noises began to scare him. He was young still and didn't normally walk alone, he either had a friend with him or walked with a crowd, but the quickest path to his home was through this alley.

'This is creepy...' He thought as he glanced around, swearing that he saw the shadows moving. He took a deep breath and began to feel better. On the front page of the newspaper was a story of a man who decided to take young men, rape them then kill them. At this very moment he secretly wished he was a girl, possibly then he would feel a bit more safe. Another sound caught his ears and he cringed again. 'I hate this.' He thought. This time a long chill was sent through his spin and the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Didn't you read the paper? It's not safe for a handsome young man like yourself to wonder around in a dark alley all alone..." A chilling voice filled his ears, he turned sharply and saw a man in a long dark cloak, and a large brimmed hat. The young man cringed again and inhaled deeply, trying to keep his pounding heart under control so it didn't leap out of his rib cage.

"I think I can manage on my own. I am thankful for your concern though." He turned on his heels and began to walk briskly to the end of the alley, but stopped when he felt a hand in his wrist.

"Who said I was concerned?" The man asked, turning the boy around, so he was facing him. The man was handsome but also had a maniac vibe to his eyes. In only the moonlight he couldn't quite tell what the color was but knew that they were dark, along the lines of a blue. "Admiring my eyes are we?" The older man asked leaning forward pressing his lips to the frightened younger mans cheek.

"N-no...I was..." The younger man stammered but couldn't get the words out, his voice closing from fear. He felt the older man smirk against his cheek.

"I smell the fear radiating from you...it's so intoxicating." The older man leaned forward and ran his tongue along the younger mans ear, igniting a squeak of surprise and disgust. "You really are beautiful..." The older man muttered against the younger's ear. His voice holding that husky quality. The younger mans mind was working over time, trying to think of a way to get out. Since he had never been presented with a situation like this he had no plan already brewed. His mind worked painfully for some way out but suddenly shut down when he felt the older man begin to allow his hands to wonder. Finding their way to the front of his pants, his breath sucked in when the older man cupped him in excitement.

"P-please s-sir allow me to leave..." The younger stammered, the older one only chuckled.

"My dear boy now why would I do that? You're so lovely...so large..." He began to move his palm in a circular motion, caressing the flesh under his hand. Although the young man did not want it to happen it did, his body began reacting to the new sensation. "See it's not so bad now is it?" He leaned forward again and again ran his tongue over the mans face, coating his cheek.

"I-I just want to leave...p-please?" His plea was music to the older mans ears, the light tremor in the boys voice made him hard in anticipation, he wanted this boy more then he had wanted the others. He smiled at the realization, he had found a playmate.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you leave. Maybe this will allow you to think twice about wondering around alone." He released the boy and shifted his position, so he was pressed against the younger mans body, the younger man felt the older pressed painfully against his stomach and tried to control his gage reflex. The older man leaned forward and captured the younger mans lips in a searing kiss. His hand slide down the boys front and found the place it had inhabited before, but instead he wanted to feel real flesh instead of through clothing. He worked on unbuttoning and unzipping the front of the younger's pants. When he got that done, he slide them down so they were resting just below his sharp hips. He resumed his search and found what he was looking for, he squeezed and the younger man opened his mouth to give a yelp of slight discomfort when the older man slipped his tongue into the younger's mouth. The younger man finally had enough strength to push the other away so he could catch his breath and keep the bile of shame and disgust from rising to his throat.

"Why men? Why not pretty young girls?" The older man placed his index finger gently on his chin and pretended to give it some thought, grinning evilly at the younger as he 'thought'.

"Because men stay tight. With a woman she adjusts to a man and loses that initial appeal of tightness...but men...they never lose that appeal. I learned that the first time I found myself desiring one. I believe it was my older tutor...he was so gorgeous. I couldn't help myself. One afternoon when I knew that my parents were out of the house and it was just him and I, I lunged at him, pinning him to the couch and having my way with him. It was so enjoyable! Since that moment I couldn't have enough and knew that I desired men and not women like most men do. Disgusting creatures really, always over-grooming and applying to much make-up. No...men I feel are much more adequate than females." The younger man had pulled his pants back up as the older man talked and started to slowly inch himself away from the older, but before he got to far the older man caught him again, throwing him to the ground. The older man pinned him to the cobblestone way and ripped off his shirt, exposing his chest to the cold air.

"Please stop this!" The younger man cried in a final attempt to get free, his mind couldn't process this, nor did it want to. The older man smirked and leaned down licking a path from the mans stomach to his jugular.

"Why? This is so fun..." He unbuttoned the pants of the man under him, and proceeded to take them off. He got that chore done and proceeded to release himself from the confinement of his own pants. Once he finished with that, he moved his body and pulled the younger mans legs up on either side of himself and positioned himself over the entryway. When he felt it right he thrust forward, covering the mans mouth so he couldn't scream, there was only a muffled grunt. Again and again he thrust forward, desperate for the release threatening to come. Finally it did come and he pulled out, standing righting himself and also his clothes. He looked down at the younger man who was panting on the ground, silent tears making their way down his cheeks. He smiled evilly and pulled something out of his back pocket. The younger man looked at him and his eyes widened.

"Please don't... no please!" The older man pulled out his pistol and shot the younger man right between the eyes. Leaving him dead and with a half splattered brain on the cobblestone way.

"Oops looks like my finger slipped." He chuckled and placed the warm pistol back in his back pocket and turned on his heels, his long cloak flaring out around him. One thing he forgot though...his large brimmed hat still lay next to the body, it clenched in it's cold dead fingers.


	2. Enter the girls!

The cobblestone way was coated with blood, followed by the awful scent of forced sex, which lingered around the body. Smelling worse than death, fitting the killers profile of murder. The young Captain sighed and looked out over the crime scene, the only real clue they had that they would work with was the hat. He sighed again, maybe the Earl would help with this one. Getting an idea he got into his carriage and pulled away from the curb and made his way to the palace the Earl stayed in. His young apprentices following along, anxious to meet the aloof and handsome Cain Hargreaves, Earl of Poison. The youngest Corissa smiled to herself as they made their way down the street toward the large mansion that loomed in front of them.

"I can't believe that we get to meet the Earl!" She squealed happily, her older sister Danielle rolled her eyes.

"How can you be certain that we would even meet the Earl? Captain is going to see him, we will be escorted by a butler into a parlor while Captain and the Earl go into the Earl's office and discuss things. " Corissa frowned at her sister and glanced at the captain.

"Is this true Captain?" Corissa asked curiously.

"More then likely, I'm sorry Corissa I knew how you wanted to meet the Earl greatly but as your sister put he will more then likely take me to his office and have a butler show you to the parlor." Corissa pouted childishly.

"You two are cruel." She muttered darkly. Again her sister rolled her eyes. When they reached the mansion Corissa began to feel butterflies in her stomach. She blushed gently.

"Corissa calm down." The Captain muttered, Corissa rolled her eyes. He glanced at her and got out of the carriage, he walked to the door followed by an anxious Corissa and an annoyed Danielle. "Danielle contain your sister!"

"Your kidding right? Me contain her? I can't even keep her restrained she just chews through everything." The Captain rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. It opened and surprisingly by Cain. Corissa's mouth dropped open and she blushed.

"May I help you?" He asked a charming smile on his lips. Corissa turned her back at him and looked at Danielle, her eyes dreamy.

"He's so hot!" She whispered loudly to Danielle, who just rolled her eyes again.

"Sure." Cain looked at the two girls and grew a smirk, Corissa turned around when she felt eyes on her.

"And who are these two lovely young ladies?" Corissa smiled shyly at the Earl and extended her hand in a formal greeting, Cain turned it so he could kiss the top. Corissa blushed darkly and smiled again. The Captain rolled his eyes widely and looked at Cain, plastering a smile on his lips.

"Earl Hargreaves I wish to ask you a favor..." Cain raised a brow.

"Really? And what would that favor be?"

"You've heard of the rapings and murders of young men, right?"

"Yes? Why would you need my help?" The Captain inhaled deeply to keep his temper down, Cain was reminding him of Corissa at this moment, when she's hardly listening, in her own little world, looking at guys.

"I hear that you are good at solving crimes...I was wondering if you would like to accompany us on the investigation." Cain thought about it for a moment and looked behind him.

"Riff what do you think?" Riff looked the Captain once over making him feel uncomfortable.

"Sure why not?" Riff replied with an easy smile. Danielle had been looking at Riff, Corissa saw this and smiled at her sister.

"Dani stop the drool you'll drown!" Danielle glared at her sister who just giggled. Cain looked at them and smirked.

"Would you two ladies like to come in?" Corissa looked at him dryly.

"No I think standing in the cold is much more fun." The Captain smacked her upside the head and glared at her.

"That was extremely rude Corissa!" He barked, Corissa gave him a confused look.

"Then he shouldn't of asked a stupid question!" Corissa replied, Cain chuckled. The Captain glared at her.

"Your hopeless!" He growled, She smiled. Cain smiled and took her arm, pulling her through the door.

"Forgive me, I should of known by the way you stood you were one for sarcasm." Corissa looked at him sharply.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Danielle rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her sisters back, pushing her in.

"Corissa shut up! Believe me it's better when you do." Corissa growled at her.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Sorry baby sister but I can safely say that your threat is hollow when concerning me." The Captain smirked.

"Thats my Dani!" He said. Danielle raised a brow at him.

"Your Dani?" She asked, he blushed gently.

"U-uh...t-that's not what I meant..." He stammered, Corissa rolled her eyes and sat on the couch she was directed to. She turned to Cain.

"While that is getting sorted. Would you like me to tell you what he had so far?" He looked at her oddly.

"For what?" He teased, she rolled her eyes.

"I never would of expected the great Earl of Poison to be such a smart ass." She mumbled, unfortunately for her Cain heard.

"But smart ass is part of my charm my dear." Corissa's mouth dropped open and she blushed.

"I'm sorry..." She paused. "I should learn how to mumble better." She said in an after thought, Cain only chuckled.

"Just because I'm a Earl doesn't mean I'm a stiff." Corissa nodded her agreement.

"Sure...right..." She replied. She glared at the coffee table in front of her. 'Great I'm making myself look like a fool in front of the hottest and most desi-' Her thoughts cut off when she realized something. Most of the men that the 'Maniac' attacked were respected and very handsome...which meant that Cain was more then likely somewhere on the mans list. The only flaw to her theory was that Cain never walked around at night alone. He always had a valet or someone with him. Would the killer decide to come into the Hargreaves mansion? No, there would surely be guards on duty. Maybe- Her thoughts were interrupted with the Captain waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh good she didn't collapse into a coma." Corissa glared at him and frowned confused by the accusation.

"I was thinking." The Captain looked surprised and placed a hand over his heart.

"Never in my life did I ever think I would hear those words come out of your mouth." Corissa glared at him again.

"We'll excuse me for doing my job!" Again the Captain looked surprised.

"Doing your job? I must thank Earl Cain here, never has she thought _and_ done her job in one day! You're a miracle worker." Corissa glared menacingly at him, the glare promised death. He cleared his throat and looked at Cain. Cain ignored the banter and looked at Corissa.

"Did you figure something out, Miss Corissa?" Corissa nodded.

"I noticed that the men that the 'Maniac' goes after are all men of power and good looks. Seems that maybe he has a grudge against high ranking handsome men? Meaning that I'm sure Earl Cain is on the list at some point."

"So he's insane and gay?!" Danielle asked sounding exasperated. The Captain looked at Corissa.

"Good job Corissa, I'm proud of you. You did something productive and didn't hurt yourself-" He didn't get a chance to finished his sentence cause Corissa subtly hit him upside the head. "That was uncalled for!" He yelled, she angled her head and looked at him innocently.

"Why Captain I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." The Captain glared at her.

"You know what you did." He replied.

"Yes I do. I found a clue. You said you were proud of me..." The Captain grew tired of her teasing and looked at Cain.

"Lord Cain I think it would be best if two agents stay with you." Cain looked confused.

"But Riff can protect me, he always does." Corissa looked at Riff and angled her head.

"Riff whats your job here?" She asked, Riff smiled happily.

"I'm Cain's Manservant." Both of Corissa's eyebrows shot up.

"Manservant?" She asked an insinuation in her voice, giggling gently to herself. Cain rolled his eyes.

"Fine would you prefer friend?" He asked, but noticed that Corissa wasn't listening to him she was in her own little world whispering 'Manservant' over and over again. She turned to Danielle and got her saying it also, though she said it with a giggle. The Captain rolled his eyes.

"Corissa your sad." Corissa frowned playfully at the Captain.

"No I'm happy." He was about to reply when Cain shut him off.

"What agents are you going to have watch me...I believe male is not a safe idea. So do you have any female agents?" Instantly Corissa and Danielle's hands shot up, the Captain ignored them and tried to think.

"Only a few, but they're doing their job, investigating. So..." He sighed and looked at Corissa and Danielle. They smiled brightly and clasped their hands together in a pleading gesture, getting all cute and pouty.

"Please?" They asked in unison. The Captain cracked a smirk and gave them each a hug.

"Sure. Just behave and-"

"God Captain don't sound like our father." Corissa said, returning the hug. "Your much to young for that." He smirked and hugged Danielle.

"I'm glad you noticed, but I still want you to behave. And take these." He pulled out a few pistols from his pocket and handed them to the girls. "Be careful with them." Corissa nodded and put hers away. Danielle eyed her sister with wariness.

"You sure that it's safe to let her have a gun?" Danielle asked, Corissa glared at her.

"Why is it a bad idea for her to have a weapon?" Cain asked, Corissa shook her head no, Danielle and the Captain looked at her dryly.

"Good point Danielle." The Captain replied, he turned toward Corissa. "Make sure to be extra careful." She glared at him.

"Shut up." She muttered, she turned toward Cain. "Do you have someone who can show me to my room?" He looked taken aback by the sudden question but nodded.

"Riff would you do the honors of escorting these ladies to their rooms?" Riff nodded with a smirk, he took each of their arms and began to lead them away. Corissa paused though, she smiled evilly and turned toward the Captain.

"Captain you will need to gather our things. You know our clothes and things." The Captain blushed and nodded.

"Y-yes." He said, Corissa smiled and winked at him. He rolled his eyes and walked from the house. Riff resumed on taking the girls to their rooms. But Cain stepped in.

"Riff my friend allow me the pleasure of taking Miss Corissa to her room, personally. You may escort Miss Danielle to her room." Riff nodded in understanding and took Danielle's arm. Corissa and Danielle exchanged looks of confusion before either was split up by opposite directions. Corissa looked at Cain with curiosity.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking around.

"To your room of course." She nodded and sighed. Her room was a while away. Suddenly they stopped in front of large twin wooden doors. She angled her head in confusion. He opened it and she was able to look inside, it was a gorgeous room but it seemed as though someone lived in it already, it was specifically made.

"Thank you but it appears that someone is inhabiting this room already..."

"Someone is. Me." Her jaw dropped instantly and she stared blankly at him.

"But Lord Cain that isn't really appropriate...I mean-"

"Aw but detective what better way to protect me then by staying in the room with me?" Corissa blushed deeply and looked in the room again, her eyes bulged when she noticed that there was only one bed.

"Lord Cain there is only one bed. Where am I to sleep?"

"On the bed silly girl."

"But I am young! That is was to inappropriate for to sleep next to a man I am not married to."

"But it's your job to protect me..." Cain reminded her with a smile. She blushed again and frowned.

"What shall I tell the Captain then? I do not think he will be please to hear that I am staying in the same room as you."

"Allow Riff and I can take care of that." Corissa looked out over the room again and sighed.

"Ok...I will stay in here." Cain smiled clasping his hands over hers.

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed. She tried to smile, but really wanted to talk to her sister.

"May I speak with my sister please?" Cain nodded and grabbed her arm, pulling her down the hall. They reached a door and knocked, Danielle walked out looking happy. Corissa glared at her. "Let me guess you have your own room?"

"Don't you?" Corissa shook her head angrily.

"No." She replied, she glared back at Cain, he smiled sheepishly and walked away. When he was far enough down the hallway Corissa erupted in laughter. She smiled at Danielle. "I get to sleep with Cain!" She said excitedly, Danielle rolled her eyes.

"You get to sleep in the same room as Cain..."

"I know isn't it great!" Corissa asked, she giggled again. "I put on an act that I was scared to stay in there and that it was inappropriate. He actually believed me! How funny." She started laughing again. Suddenly Cain and Riff came up behind them.

"So detective are you finished speaking with your sister?" Corissa yelped and turned sharply, losing her balance. She saw the ground rush towards her and closed her eyes but never felt the impact. She opened them and saw that she was caught by Cain. She blushed darkly. She smiled sheepishly and giggled.

"Yes I am."

"Good. Now we can wait for your Captain to come and bring your things. How long do you think you'll be staying with us?" Corissa and Danielle looked at each other and thought for a moment.

"Not sure." Cain nodded.

"Thats fine..." Just then the doorbell rang, Riff excused himself and got the door.

"The Captain..." He announced bringing the Captain into the room, he looked at Corissa and saw the blush on her face and raised a brow.

"What did you do this time?" She glared at him.

"Nothing." She replied, Cain stepped in front of her and moved closer to the Captain, and whispered something in his ear.

"So you tripped again, did ya?" Corissa glared at Cain this time.

"Why did you tell him? All he's going to do now is tease me!" Cain shrugged and smirked at the Captain.

"I must tell your Captain. How else will the investigation progress?" Danielle and Corissa looked offended by the question.

"You think that we can't handle this investigation ourselves?!" Danielle asked, taking a step toward Cain. He merely rolled his eyes at her.

"Miss Danielle calm down that is not what I meant at all. The Captain asked me for help and so as you stay here I am helping. Since I am a target by having protection the police may observe my home to see if the 'Maniac' comes to my house."

"How is telling the Captain that I tripped essential to the investigation?!"

"I don't know. But it was fun." Cain replied shrugging, Corissa growled and the Captain grabbed her hand pulling her back. She bumped into him and sighed. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you calmer?" She angled her head and thought for a moment, grabbing his wrist she pulled with all her might, throwing him over her shoulder causing him to land at Cain's feet. Cain raised a brow at the young Captain as he grunted.

"Much calmer thanks for caring." She replied back, the Captain glared at her back and got up slowly. Cain sighed and looked at Corissa.

"You are the violent one, huh?" Corissa raised an amused brow at him.

"What better way to protect you from a sex crazed rapist who wants not only your body but also to see you dead? I bet killing gets him off." Corissa replied smirking, Cain, Riff, Danielle and the Captain's mouths all fell open.

"Issa!!" Danielle screamed, Corissa raised her brows in fake innocence.

"What?"

"Don't say things like that?!"

"Why I'm sure it's true! Raping sure as hell gets him off, I'm sure killing does too. He probably went home after and jacked off." Danielle blushed at her sisters boldness.

"Alright Corissa thats enough." The Captain said, walking closer to her. She rolled her eyes.

"You just are mad to hear what you won't say!" She screamed at him, they were all surprised that she was so bold all of a sudden but Danielle agreed with her sister. The Captain did seem mad that Corissa was saying what he wouldn't. The Captain's eyes flashed and he slapped her hard. When her head snapped back her hand went to her cheek immedientaly, tears filling the brim of her eyes. She narrowed her eyes the tears falling and ran toward the direction of the room she shared with Cain. Cain looked at the Captain with hatred.

"Captain I think you should leave." The Captain looked pained for a moment then nodded. Danielle was enraged! She walked toward her room without saying a word. Cain and Riff exchanged looks and walked off in to follow either girl. Riff after Danielle, Cain after Corissa. Cain got to his room and sighed, knocking on the door. He heard a sniffle and frowned.

"Miss Corissa may I come in?" He asked, he heard a shuffle on the other side of the door.

"Yes." Came her strained voice, he could tell she was crying. He opened the door and looked inside. Corissa sat on the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest, tears falling from her eyes in a river like fashion. Cain's heart broke at the sight, she looked so sad and in pain. He walked to her and sat next to her on the bed, ignoring what was proper. She looked up at him and blinked, she sniffled and moved closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Cain looked down at her confused and also blushing. Awkwardly he placed an arm around her, she moved closer to him again. Her torso against his chest her legs over the edge of the bed, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He blushed darker when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Corissa..." He began she gave a shiver and clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Cain, he struck me..." She trailed off, Cain sighed and moved her away from him for a moment. She looked confused and slightly hurt, when she looked at him. He was leaning against the head board, he opened his arms and waited for her to register what he meant. She moved toward him and laid her head on his chest, her body pressed against his, feeling more like a small child then an apprentice to be an officer. His arms going around her back.

"I know Corissa, but some men can't rid anger like others. Some hit, scream and destroy possessions and others deal with their anger like mature adults. The Captain apparently can't deal with anger maturely." Corissa looked up at Cain and smiled. Shifting slightly she kissed his cheek, as she pulled away Cain hooked his index finger and his thumb under her chin and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise but soon relaxed and kissed back. Her left hand gently resting on his chest. He was surprised when she kissed him back, he hadn't really expected it. He hadn't really expected to even kiss her but he just couldn't resist. He smiled into the kiss and shifted their position, flattening her to the bed. Allowing him to deepen the kiss, Corissa sighed into the kiss and pulled him more against her body, he moved from her mouth and began kissing and sucking on her pulse. She felt something against her thigh and smiled, bucking upward making him groan in annoyance. He was trying to keep self control but with her teasing like that it was hard. They hadn't even heard the door open...

Danielle sat on her bed and stared at the picture in her hand. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door, she sighed and walked to it. She opened it and was surprised to see Riff standing there. She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms.

"Need something?" She asked, Riff smiled gently.

"Are you ok?" He asked, she looked slightly confused and shocked but slowly recovered and smiled.

"Fine." She replied and moved away from the door, he looked at her and smiled as she motioned for him to come in.

"I hope Cain made Miss Corissa fell better, she looked awfully upset..." Danielle started chewing on the inside of her cheek in thought.

"Lets go see." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall. They reached the door and soundlessly opened it, peeking inside. Cain and Corissa were kissing heavily on the bed, Cain on top of Corissa, her right leg was slung around his waist, his hand going up her skirt massaging her outer thigh, heavy moaning and panting was heard coming from the couple. Danielle and Riff blushed darkly and closed the door. "I think she feels fine." Danielle muttered and started to walk back toward her room. Riff swiftly followed.


	3. Fending for Ourselves

Corissa wrapped her other leg around Cain's waist and sighed as a few new sensations hit her, suddenly she realized how far they had gone and began getting nervous.

"Cain..." She began but it ended in a moan, it felt so good but she knew that they couldn't do anything. It was against the rules, she could get fired and she needed this job. "Cain stop..." She said pushing on his shoulder, he made a protesting noise and kissed her again.

"I can't..." He mumbled against her mouth, she noticed what he meant and thought for a moment, an idea struck her. She reached down and found what she was looking for, Cain's breath caught in his throat and his eyes rolled back. Her hand moved in a rhythm as she tried to give him release so she could spare herself. He let out a long and deep moan and released, panting. She released him and let her legs fall back on the bed waiting for him to get off. He laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her. "That..." He trailed off as his eyes began to droop.

"You can not fall asleep on me." She said, watching his eyes droop.

"I can't help it!" He replied back, shifting his head so it was in the crook of her neck, she wrapped her arms around his upper back. "That felt good..." He said trailing off, she giggled gently when she felt his breath against her neck. Her expression changed and she looked saddened full of regret.

"I-I could lose my job over this." She answered softly, Cain lifted his head to look at her, pulling away slightly, looking hurt.

"Cause you had a fling with a case?" He asked bitterly.

"It wasn't a fling, really. We never actually had sex- ok wrong thing to say." She replied when she saw the look of pain deepen. Corissa sighed and brought Cain back to the position he was at before, his head on her chest, her arms wrapped around him. "Thats not what I meant. I just...don't know what to think." Cain again lifted his head and looked at her, she looked just as hurt as he felt, he hugged her again.

"What about after the case? What then?"

"Then it would be fine, you wouldn't be a colleague. You would just be Earl Cain." He smirked mischievously at her.

"Was I ever just Earl Cain to you?" She blushed and looked away. "Apparently not." He replied beginning to nuzzle her neck once again. She sighed happily and pulled him closer against her.

"I've had the biggest crush on you since you moved here..." She whispered, almost to low for him to hear, but he did. He kissed her neck gently.

"I'm glad, cause after this I'm never letting you go."

"Really?" She asked happily, he smiled and hugged her. Nodding into her shoulder, Corissa was about to say something else when the door opened, they glanced at it wondering who it was. But no one was there, Cain shrugged and sighed into her shoulder. Corissa became nervous because she felt someones presence in the room with them, they seemed to be lurking in the shadows, waiting for a precise moment. Cain suddenly stiffened, he to felt someone in the room with them.

"Riff?" Cain called sounding some what like a frightened child, Corissa stealthily grabbed the pistol and waited for someone to reveal themselves. But still there was no sound other then Cain's new labored breathing. She could tell he was scared, it could be the maniac. Corissa pushed Cain off her and sat up, Cain went behind her as she pulled the safety off the trigger.

"Come out!" She ordered her voice strong and firm, though she was terrified. A sinister laugh erupted from around them, Corissa shifted so she was on her knee's ready to pull the trigger of who ever was in the room with them.

"Did I interrupt something?" Asked the voice, low and deep. Corissa ground her teeth in annoyance and with swift movements only of a cop turned on the light, in the middle of the room stood a man in a long dark cloak, and a large brimmed hat, he was handsome but something about him screamed psychotic. The man was looking into the barrel of a gun but didn't seem afraid in the least. "My my Earl you do have a pretty little pet don't you?" Corissa growled at the comment.

"Your under arrest!" She screamed, her curiosity got to her also though. "How did you get in here?" She asked, the maniac smiled and walked toward her. He carelessly moved the gun and stopped only inches from her face, she pulled herself back a bit uncomfortable at his closeness.

"Guards should always stay at their posts. Don't you agree?" Corissa growled and looked back at Cain, who was huddled at her back looking at the guy with fear. The maniac looked at Cain and gave a large smile. "I'm so glad I waited until I got to you. Your going to feel so good." Corissa rolled her eyes.

"Your annoying!" She yelled as she shot right next to the guys head. That brought his attention back, he glared at her and she was pleased to see a tiny bit of fear in his eyes. She looked back at Cain. "Cain go get Danielle and Riff. I'll hold him off, he won't get anywhere near you." Cain nodded and Corissa stood walking backward toward the door. Staying in front of Cain so he would feel safer, once he was out the door Corissa smirked and raised the gun higher until it was in the guys direct line of vision. She continued walking backward until she closed the door, suddenly the man kicked the gun from her hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling her violently from the door. She yelped as she landed hard on the ground, the man ran toward the door but she grabbed onto his ankle by locking hers around it. He fell hard, his forehead hitting the door. Corissa stood and glanced around to see if she could find her gun. But again she was tackled, she crawled ignoring the weight on her legs to her gun. She almost had it in her grasp but she felt more pressure on her one leg then should of been there for just a human. She looked down and paled.

"This might hurt." The man whispered as he gripped her leg tightly in his hand, with swift movements he broke her leg, stopping her movements. Corissa screamed in agony, the scream more or less loud enough to be heard from Spain.

Danielle had been preparing her things when the knock came on the door. She opened it expecting Riff but was surprised when she saw Cain standing there, he was pale and looked terrified. Cain looked around the room wildly.

"Where's Riff?!" Cain screeched, his eyes were an odd color, he looked so scared. Danielle frowned in confusion.

"He's checking on dinner. Why? I thought you were with my sister..." Cain's eyes widened when the scream was heard.

"Damn it!!" He screamed. "She said she would hold him off until you two came! I'm such a fool!!" Danielle's face paled and her eyes shifted down the hall, the scream also brought Riff. When Cain was sure they were there he bolted down the hall. "Grab your gun!" He yelled before disappearing into his room. Danielle and Riff looked at each other with confusion.

"What was that about?"

"Who was he talking about? And who screamed?!" Danielle asked, it sounded like her sister. Her sister was hurt, she knew it. Danielle rushed back into her room and grabbed her gun she flipped the safety off and ran toward her sisters room.

Cain got back in the room seeing the guy standing over Corissa, her leg in his hand. Corissa looked in pain but she also looked pissed. Without thinking Cain tackled the man, not worried about his safety. He just wanted this man off the Earth. The man looked around to see who tackled him and smiled broadly.

"If I knew you were going to initiate this I would of come more prepared." He grabbed Cain's wrist and looped his legs around Cain's so he was immobile, then he flipped them over so he was on top of Cain looking into his frightened face. The man leaned down and kissed Cain with furious passion, Cain's eyes widening in disgust and surprise. Corissa growled in an animalistic manner and tried to move, but her leg was shattered.

"RIFF!!" She screamed knowing that Riff would be able to help Cain. The man pulled away allowing them air. Cain looked so disgusted and mad. Corissa didn't have time to wait for Riff to get there. She crawled against the ground seeing how far she could get. She stood shakily and looked around, she saw a poker for the fireplace and limped to it. She grabbed the poker and turned back, her face paled and she almost dropped the poker. Cain was almost stripped to nothing, he was only in his boxers. The older man was still fully clothed but was enjoying having his way with Cain's body. Corissa let out a snarl and brought the poker down as hard as she could onto the man's back. He screamed in pain and let go of Cain. Cain stood as quickly as his weak knee's would allow him. He ran over to Corissa and picked her up and ran out of the room, he bent and grabbed a key and locked the door, so the Maniac was trapped. He ran down the hallway and stopped a good twenty feet from his door. He set Corissa down gently, she lifted her broken leg and leaned against the wall with her good one. Cain was panting and was as pale as a ghost. "Cain I'm sorry..." She whispered. Cain shook his head and hugged her, he knew that it wasn't over but the little time they had that they didn't have to fear anything was great.

"Don't be sorry. You tried to protect me, you even walked on your broken leg to get him away from me." Danielle and Riff came around the corner when they heard Corissa scream for Riff. Riff's eyes widened and he ran to Cain.

"Cain are you alright?" He asked as he looked at Cain only seeing him in his boxers, he normally would be some what embarrassed but at this kind of situation, his mind didn't have time to even register embarrassment. "He didn't!"

"No he didn't get that far. Corissa saved me before...but her leg was broken..." Cain reluctantly let Corissa go to show them her discolored and swollen leg. She clung onto him so she didn't fall.

"Cain was violated and I was helpless to prevent it!" She screamed pushing away from him and ignoring the pain ran toward they're shared room and unlocked the door. She closed it behind her and looked around. She didn't see him at first, suddenly someone wrapped an arm around her waist and placed one over her mouth.

"You little bitch! How dare you interrupt my fun!" Corissa narrowed her eyes at the voice and threw him over her shoulder, when he was on the ground she picked up the poker and tried to hit him again with it but he rolled out of the way. Over and over again she tired to hit him with the poker but he always evaded her slowing movements. Corissa growled in frustration and frantically looked for something to kill him with. At this point her regret for killing someone was as shattered as her leg. Then she spotted her gun, she grinned happily and rushed to it. But the man grabbed her broken leg, dragging to the ground toward him.

"Get off me!" She screamed as she tried to kick. The man smiled sinisterly.

"Normally I don't do girls but I need some sort of relief, if I can't have the Earl you might be an ok substitute." Corissa fisted her hands angrily and punched the man in the jaw hard enough to almost break her fingers. But it didn't seem to affect him.

"BASTARD!" She screamed angrily and kicked upward with her good leg and caught him in the perfect spot, he instantly grabbed himself and rolled off her. Again she tried to crawl to her gun. When the man was finished recuperating he again grabbed her, his hand going around her waist. "Danielle!" She screamed in pain as the guy grabbed the poker and stabbed her in the thigh with it. The man watched the blood run with morbid fascination. Danielle ran in and shot the guy in the leg, he screamed in agony as he tried to stand. Cain ran to the phone and dialed the Captain. He threw it to Corissa who reached out for it.

"Hello?" The Captain's voice asked over the line, Corissa took a deep breath.

"Captain?" She sounding in to much pain, her legs were killing her though. "We-we uh...got the maniac. Dani's fighting him now. But we need backup...I-I-I'm wounded..." The Captains breath caught in his throat.

"Wounded how?!" He demanded he sounded so concerned. "I need to know so I know who to bring." Corissa swallowed the lump in her throat and took a shaking breath.

"My right leg is broken in three places and I was stabbed with a fireplace poker in my left thigh. I tried..." Her eyes fluttered, she needed to stay focused, she looked at Danielle who had been also stabbed with the poker, she was somehow shot in the shoulder also. Weren't they supposed to be beating him? "Danielle was also stabbed with the poker...uh she was shot in the shoulder...I..." Again her eyes fluttered unsync with her sisters, they were both losing blood. Cain took the phone from Corissa.

"Captain!?"

"Earl Cain! Whats going on?! What happened?!"

"Corissa and I were having a discussion and the Maniac intruded. Corissa ordered me to go get Danielle and Riff she said she could hold him off. I didn't know what else to do and we needed help so I left. I didn't know she would get as hurt as she did, she had the advantage. She had the gun. When I arrived back Corissa's leg was broken, it angered me so I tackled him. He flipped us and pinned me. I couldn't get away...Corissa picked up the fireplace poker and hit the man as hard as she could I picked her up and ran toward Danielle's room. Corissa was angered with herself that she couldn't prevent him from touching me and ran back toward the room, she fought with the man some until she somehow got back on the ground and he stabbed her in the leg, she called to Danielle and she came to help. Then we called you. We need back up b-" The line was cut as the Maniac came toward him, Cain growled in anger and lunged at the Maniac punching him as hard as he could. The maniac was surprised that someone was fighting back but also seemed to make him want Cain even more. The Maniac pinned Cain again, his hand going down the front of Cain's boxers happily searching for one thing. When he found it he began to move to a rhythm with a large grin. Cain gagged, Corissa jolted to half consciousness and looked at Cain. Her mouth fell open, she needed to stop him...

"Stop!" She called weakly. "No.." She whispered, the one once again kissed Cain passionately. He seemed to get annoyed with the lack of response and also with only feeling clothing. He began to stroke Cain from inside the boxers but soon became board of that also. He started to take down Cain's boxers when Riff tackled the man away from Cain. Corissa sighed in mild relief. The older man looked up at Riff.

"My you're a handsome one. You'd be a nice appetizer..." Riff rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He dismissed, when the man noticed no fear he became somewhat angered. He grabbed the front of Riff's shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Riff waited a moment before pulling away still relatively unaffected. Again the man grew angry.

"Why don't you fear me?!" He screamed trying to think of something that would affect the handsome man in some way. He glanced over Riff's shoulder and saw the girl he came in with. He pushed Riff off of him and went to her, he grabbed a dagger hidden in his boot and held it to her neck. "Is this better?" He asked, hoping that it got something. He was right, Riff looked positively livid.

"You touch her and I'll kill you."

"Thats what I want to hear. I want to hear a reaction!" Riff glared at the man and glanced at Corissa. She made a wild glance off toward the door as if someone was coming in. The maniac looked at the door too and Riff pulled Danielle away from the mans clutches. Then took the knife that the maniac was holding and shoved it into the mans neck. He looked back at Danielle and cradled her in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled gently.

"Riff I can't think of anything to say to express my thanks-"

"No need for words." He said placing a finger over her lips to quiet her. She smiled up at him and sighed. Cain crawled over toward Corissa and lifted her head, she smiled warmly at him. Suddenly the doors burst open and the Captain plus many other officers came inside the room. The Captain rushed over to the two girls and the other officers secured the scene with the maniac's body. Corissa and Danielle were out cold. The Captain's eyes widened.

"I didn't think they would get this hurt..."

"Neither did we." Cain muttered as he shifted some hair out of her eyes. She inhaled deeply but didn't wake.

"They need medical attention-"

"I'll do it." Riff muttered as he looked from Danielle to Corissa. The Captain nodded. Cain also nodded. He picked up Corissa and Riff picked up Danielle. They walked down the hall and found an unoccupied room. Cain set Corissa down on a twin bed and Riff set Danielle down on the other bed. He sighed and looked at them and bit his lip. Which one needed medical attention more? He sighed again and gathered stiff to do a splinter. He handed them to Cain. Cain looked at them with fear.

"What do I do with these?" He asked frightened and glanced at Corissa. Riff looked at Cain.

"Cain I need you to be strong for this. I have to tend to Danielle. Splint Corissa's leg and then wrap her thigh-"

"I have to touch her thigh?! That isn't exactly appropriate..."

"I don't think that you should be talking about appropriate Cain my friend, I saw a bit of you and Corissa earlier." Cain blushed bright red and set on work setting her leg. He finished and glanced at Riff.

"Riff I did this right, didn't I?" Riff looked back and nodded. He glanced up and noticed that Cain was extremely pale and sweating up a storm. He glanced down at Danielle and noticed that she seemed in pretty good condition. He walked over to Cain and put his arm around Cain's shoulder.

"Cain you need to relax. She'll be fine."

"Ok." Cain said but he didn't sound convinced. Riff hiked up Corissa's skirt until he was able to see the wound clearly. Cain watched with confusion and horror. Riff poured some alcohol on a wrap and slowly wrapped it around her thigh. She hissed and her body arched to escape the pain. Cain glared at Riff.

"I'm sorry but I need to disinfect the wound. She was stabbed with a poker. Do you know what germs could be on that thing?" Cain nodded and grabbed Corissa's hand. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him.

"Cain I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from embarrassment-" Cain squeezed her hand painfully and she cut herself off. "What-"

"You saved me from something much worse than embarrassment. I owe you my life." She smiled gently at him.


End file.
